We Don't Belong Here: 0-8-4
by TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters
Summary: Ivy was hoping for a normal vacation - some time to clear her head after what happened last year. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work out like that. Part of the "We Don't Belong Here" series.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever looked forward to something a lot? Like, you're counting down the days, you're just so excited that's kind of ridiculous?

That's how excited I was about my trip to Peru with my youth group. Usually, they went to Mexico, but they decided to toss things up a little – though not many people could come because it cost a lot. My parents paid for part of my trip, though, because they wanted to take a vacation, just the two of them, and they could do it while I was gone.

Why, you ask, was I so excited?

Aside from getting to visit another country, I was hoping that some time away from everything would give me a chance to just settle down, clear my head, think about some things, some problems I had. Does that seem like too much to ask, after the craziest year _ever_? I'd gone through more weird stuff in a year than most people ever do in a lifetime. It included, but was not limited to, being shot on national television, meeting a team of superheroes, and discovering that I had some crazy powers.

Well, apparently it was.

It started out fine. Helped with the building a church, worked on my Spanish, which is still absolutely terrible. I was always terrible with languages. If I'm lucky, I can introduce myself and ask directions. That's pushing it.

But, anyhow, so the third day was when things went rotten.

My memory fails me on why we had left the town we were staying in and were driving into the jungle. I think we were trying to get somewhere nearby and it was the quickest way.

Jack Lewis sat next to me in the back seat of the van as we bounced along the road, poking at something electronic – I think was his watch that he'd taken apart.

Next to us, Carmen's knitting needles clicked as she worked on a sock. She'd been trying to teach me to knit, but I could barely manage to learn the knit and purl stitch – she kept telling me it would take time. She was right. At the speed I was going, it would probably about a million years until I could produce anything I'd be caught dead wearing.

"So… Ivy," said Jack. "Did you watch that _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ episode before we left?"

"Yup."

"And…"

"I have spent this entire trip not thinking about it. I am _not_ going to worry unless presented with immediate trouble."

"Okay, sorry I asked."

"Don't apologize. It was a perfectly logical question to ask, and you were within your rights to do so."

At that moment, the van died.

The driver – our youth pastor – got out. "I'm just going to take a look here for a minute."

Two vehicles drove by. I had a feeling I knew where they were from, and where they were going, and what was going to happen next. One stopped.

I leaned toward the window.

I didn't recognize any of the people in the vehicle, which was something of a relief. Outside, they talked in rapid Spanish, of which I might have understood one word in twenty. Or, more likely, thirty.

After a few minutes, Jack poked his head back in. His face was rather pale.

"They're archeologists and they're offering to let us come to their dig site while we figure out what to do."

He glanced to me as he crawled back in. I gave him a small nod.

_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._, here I came.


	2. Chapter 2

The site looked exactly like the one in "0-8-4". Surrounded by jungle on all sides, people wandering all over the place.

By the time we got there – walking, by the way, it wasn't much of a distance - I had already worked out a plan. The plan being hide in the trees until it came time to evacuate. So far, so good.

Then again, plans are not my strong suit, so I expected that to go wrong somehow.

Carmen sat down next to me in the shade, still knitting. I think those knitting needles are a permanent part of her hands, because I can't really remember seeing her without them.

I pulled my own half completed scarf from my bag. The word "scarf" I use with creative license – the thing wasn't so much a scarf as it was a long tangle of yarn.

Still, Carmen said it was relaxing, so I tried. And it _is_ relaxing, even if I can't actually produce anything I'd be caught dead wearing.

So I sat in the shade, knitting, waiting for my world to turn upside down again for who knows how long.

Weird feeling. Usually I don't get this much warning.

Two vehicles sounded nearby.

"Excuse me for a minute. Watch my knitting, would you please?" I said to Carmen, then stepped out of site, into the trees.

Two vehicles appeared, one with a S.H.I.E.L.D symbol on the side.

Out climbed the team that you've all probably been waiting to hear about. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Grant Ward, Skye, Melinda May, and yes, Phil Coulson.

I stood and watched as they looked around, taking another step back in the hope they wouldn't see me.

They all headed in the other direction, toward where the ruin was.

I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

From where I stood, I could hear Fitz and Simmons chatting about the different types of snakes and monkeys in Peru.

A sudden idea occurred to me, and before I thought it through, I was already heading forward, hoping to get a better look. I wasn't going to meet them, but it wouldn't hurt to at least _see_ them, right?

I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I actually thought that was a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy here.

So yeah. I hid behind a tree to watch – only planning to stay a minute and just hoping to see Agent Coulson once up close, to reassure myself that he was alive. When you're partially responsible -sort of - for someone's death and find out they're alive, confirmation of that feels really good, okay? Unfortunately, I didn't see him because by the time I'd managed to get to the ruins, he was already inside. I did get a look at Agent Ward and Agent May. I did not, however, hear their conversation very well, because I was too far away.

"Ivy!" yelled a voice below. Jack. "Ivy! Come on! We have to go!"

I started to move backwards.

The brush rustled loudly. Both agents glanced in my direction.

I stayed put, standing behind the tree, praying they wouldn't hear me.

Slowly, I started to move backwards again.

"Where's your gun?" asked Ward, addressing Agent May.

"If I need a gun, I'll take one."

"Right, forgot I was working with the Calvary."

"Don't ever call me that."

I continued to move back even more slowly, making no noise this time.

And then the machine gun fire exploded.

I pulled myself up into the thick branches of the nearest tree and perched on a low branch, out of sight but able to get down fast if necessary.

Below me, a man aimed a machine gun at Ward, who was busy with another man, who had Ward's arm wrapped around his throat.

Then the trees were swarming with soldiers carrying guns.

A moment later, Coulson came out, speaking in Spanish. Unfortunately, due to my before mentioned lack of ability concerning languages, I didn't understand really a word of what he said.

I stayed put, already thinking up what I could tell everyone if and when I caught up with my group. The odds of that happening were really not looking too great.

The soldiers lowered their guns. Camilla Reyes began talking with Coulson.

I was so focused on trying to hear their conversation that I didn't notice my foot slipping off the branch.

I hit the ground hard, fortunately remembering to roll so I didn't damage anything too badly.

And looked up to Grant Ward aiming a gun at me.


	4. Chapter 4

For a long moment, there was absolute silence.

"What are you doing here?" asked Agent Coulson.

I stood up slowly, keeping an eye on Ward – or more, specifically, the gun he had aimed at my head. "I'm here with my youth group. Missions trip. The van broke down and we ended up here. Hello, Agent Coulson. It's good to see you again."

"And where's everyone else in your group?"

"Probably left when you told everyone to evacuate. I was heading back to them when the guns started going off."

"Ward, you don't have to keep pointing that at her," said Coulson.

Ward lowered his weapon, still eyeing me as if he thought I might turn into the Hulk or something at any moment.

Coulson studied me for a moment. "Ward, please keep an eye on her until I finish this."

Ward stepped forward, grabbing my elbow and pulling me toward the ancient stone structure.

It was dark inside, and I nearly collided with Skye on the way in.

Unfortunately, it wasn't dark enough for her to not recognize me.

"Ivy Williams?" she said. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Hello again."

"You two know each other?" said Ward.

Great. Now he probably thought I was a member of the Rising Tide or something.

"We've met, once," she replied, still staring at me in shock. "Though I certainly wasn't expecting to run into you again _here_…"

"I wasn't exactly either."

"Who's this?" asked Simmons.

"My name's Ivy."

Fitz studied me for a moment, as if he recognized me but couldn't quite remember where from. I couldn't think where he'd know me from, though. He turned back to his little drones.

"So…" said Skye. "About what you said last time I saw you. About the future..."

"Not yet, and definitely not here."

She looked annoyed.

"Right now, that information is best withheld. People keep secrets for a reason," I said.

"You've been talking with Agent Coulson or Agent Ward, haven't you?"

I shook my head. "I've never met Agent Ward before, and the only time I've actually ever talked to Agent Coulson was about a year ago."

"Wait, you've actually met him before? I _knew_ there was a reason you didn't take me up on that offer."

"I told you why. He had nothing to do with it."

Ward was eyeing me a little less suspiciously now, but I still felt very uncomfortable.

And then something exploded outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Ward ran to the entrance.

"What's going on?" asked Skye.

"Rebels. The ones you thought were cool," I said.

"How did you know about that?"

"It has a lot to do with that explanation I promised you last time."

Some would probably debate the wisdom of telling someone who is a mole for the Rising Tide about my ability to travel between universes. I'd already promised to tell her, though, so I'd have to keep that promise. Besides, I had no doubt she'd find out about me one way or another.

Ward ran to the device on the wall, pulling it out, ignoring Fitz's protestations. The agent stuffed it into a bag, then thrust it at the scientist.

Fitz and Simmons began stuffing the little droids back into the box where they belonged. Skye tried to help, but they shooed her away.

"Come on!" yelled Ward. He fired a shot at something outside the door.

I moved toward the entrance.

A vehicle pulled up, Agent May inside. "Get in!" she ordered.

I hung back, letting the others get in first.

As little as I care to admit this, I'm expendable. If I die, it doesn't matter much. I'm not important enough to change time over.

On the other hand, if someone else who's supposed to survive dies because of me… that would be a huge problem.

Ward grabbed my arm, shoving me into the already crowded backseat.

The vehicle sped away.

I made myself as small as possible, trying to keep my head out of range of gunfire. Skye, next to me, pressed herself against the seat, presumably with the same intention as mine. Fitz, in the middle, started yelling, but I wasn't paying too much attention – and even if I had been, if I understood a word of it, it would be because I hung out with Jack once in a while. My knowledge of science isn't as good as I'd like it to be.

"It's going to overheat!" he yelled.

"Then roll down a window!" said Simmons.

A bullet went through the glass, narrowly missing my face.

"Do _not_ roll down a window!" yelled Agent May.

I couldn't have agreed more.

"Ward!" yelled Fitz.

"Be quiet!"

I wondered where Jack and everyone else were. Hopefully, far, far away.


	6. Chapter 6

We drove upwards, the vehicle pulling to a halt. Everyone piled out, including me.

I could have enjoyed the fact that I finally got to see the Bus and that I was standing next to Lola, but was still just a little freaked out over the whole I-could-seriously-just-gotten-killed-back-there thing.

"What are you doing?" Skye yelled at Ward, who was running to some controls. "Coulson's still out there!"

I dropped down behind to Lola, where it would be harder to get shot.

Gunshots sounded dangerously close, then running footsteps.

The soldiers, Coulson, and Reyes all made a break for it up the ramp, which closed as they made it up.

"Now, what were you trying to say?" asked Ward, addressing Fitz.

"This device is gamma." He said more about it, but I didn't really understand any of it. Basically, the thing was super dangerous.

"So it's nuclear?" asked Ward.

"No," said Coulson. "It's worse."

Well, wasn't that a pleasant thought.

Reyes addressed Coulson, who directed her and her men up into the Bus. Ward went up with them.

There was a long, awkward pause as everyone tried their hardest to pretend that they weren't curious about who I was and what in the world I was doing there.

"FitzSimmons, Skye, Agent May, this is Ivy Williams," said Agent Coulson. "She's…" he seemed to be struggling for the right thing to say.

He didn't have to find it, though, because Fitz jumped up from his position on the floor. "_Now_ I remember! Just before Christmas…" his voice trailed off. "You were shot on television. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I remember hearing about that now," said Simmons.

Agent May said nothing. I wouldn't have been surprised too surprised if she already knew about me and my ability.

For those of you who don't know, the Mandarin had "shot" me on live television. "Yeah… it was a trick. Prop gun," I said. "It's a long story."

"Ivy was mixed up in some of the unfortunate proceedings before the Battle of New York," he continued, addressing the group. "The nature of her involvement is unimportant for the time being. Come with me, I'd like to talk to you," he said.

Oh, boy.


	7. Chapter 7

So I ended up in Coulson's office.

"You don't show up unless stuff's about to happen," he said, sitting down behind the desk. "You said that after the Battle of New York."

I stayed standing. "As far as I know, that is true, yes. Though I don't exactly pick when and where I'll pop up. Did anyone ever read the information I gave you before the battle of New York?"

"Not until it was over, no. There were a lot of disagreements over what to do with you. A few people thought that, to allow someone to die like you did, you'd have to be mentally unstable. But when the entire team of Avengers told the director they wanted you to go back home, we decided it would be best not to argue."

"But you weren't there for that, were you?"

"No, I was in Tahiti, recovering. It's a magical place, Tahiti. You knew I was going to survive, didn't you? Did they announce I was going to be in another movie?"

I _hadn't_ known at the time, but decided not to say so. "Not a movie. A TV show."

The look on his face was priceless. But he quickly recovered himself. "So… what's going to happen?"

"It shouldn't be anything that anyone here can't handle."

"Is that reasoning the same reasoning you used when you allowed an alien invasion to occur in New York City?"

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. "As I've said before, I don't think it's a wise idea to tell people what their futures are."

"Is it also a good idea to let good people be killed? People have been killed because of you. The people in the attack on the Helicarrier, the attack on New York, the Mandarin attacks… you could have prevented all of them. _I_ died, almost."

"I feel that the benefits outweigh the risks, Agent Coulson, and I don't think it's right to implicate someone for something they haven't even done yet." Which was why I didn't tell him about Skye being a mole for the Rising Ride. Yes, I know Skye's probably going to betray the team somehow, at some point. But does that mean I should take away her choice to do so? "And yes, Agent Coulson, I personally have seen exactly what affects my decisions can have on others. Do you think I _like_ this? Do you think, for a second, that I would make that choice if I thought there was any other way I could do this?"

"Did you ever stop to think who might get hurt along the way? Miss Williams, please remember that you _are_ sixteen. Did you ever think that maybe the decision might be best made by someone with more life experience? I've heard about the World Security Council's reaction to finding out what you did and trust me, they aren't happy."

"I didn't make this choice to make the World Security Council happy. I made it because I wanted to do the right thing. But the right thing isn't always popular, is it? And it's so hard to tell what the right thing is sometimes," I said, sitting down. "I could save lives by telling you what's going to happen – or I can run the risk of even more people dying by doing the same thing. What would you do?"

There was absolute silence for a moment.

"I don't know," said Coulson.

There was another moment of silence.

He stood up again. "I respect your choice. I just wanted to make absolutely sure you were aware of the possible consequences. There are people who _don't_ respect your choice, and we can't keep them off forever. I'm surprised we've managed it this long. We should be at our destination tomorrow. We can have someone take you home."

"What are we going to tell my parents this time?"

"You wandered off, got separated from the group and didn't leave with them. Your friend Jack has already agreed to help us with it."

I opened my mouth to ask how in the world they knew about him, then decided if they were keeping such a close eye on me, they'd probably known about everything that happened during _Iron Man 3_ – including my having to tell Jack. "Thank you."

"You know, when you first told me what was happening – when I first met you – I didn't believe you. I didn't know how you'd found out all the things you had, but I thought you must either have been a good liar or be crazy."

"I don't blame you. I thought that I'd gone crazy for a while too." I still am, in fact, wondering if perhaps this is all something that my imagination conjures up - it's so bizarre I find it almost impossible to believe, even though I know it's true.

"But… after everything that's happened… I can believe anything now."

So could I.


	8. Chapter 8

I ended up in the lab, with Skye and Simmons.

Simmons didn't notice me as I entered.

"The device is stable," she said, addressing Skye. "Though that's not to say it couldn't suddenly blow us into a million pieces."

Now _there's_ a pleasant thought.

"Oh, hello, Miss Williams," she said.

"You can call me Ivy," I said. 'Miss Williams' always feels a little weird to me.

"Ivy," she said.

"So…" said Skye. "When can I get that explanation?"

_After_ we deal with the people who are going to take over the plane. Otherwise she'd probably hate me. Not that I'd blame her. Or that she probably won't no matter when I tell her. "One day, very soon."

"What explanation?" asked Simmons.

"It's a long story," I said.

Simmons didn't pursue the subject.

"That is not English!" snapped a voice behind us. "I say words like run, monkey, and might blow us all to pieces."

Fitz appeared just next to me, slamming something down on the table and the two continued arguing. And arguing. And arguing.

Am I the only person who was reminded of that scene in _The Avengers_? They're a team that doesn't really get along, in a lab, they have two scientists, one who's good with gadgets like Tony Stark, one's a secret agent, even a piece of Tesseracty – is that even a word? I guess it is now – technology. Seriously, I was half expecting the floor to drop out from under us. Again.

"Are things always like this here?" asked Skye, addressing Simmons. "Is this our first mission?"

"No, of course not! It's our… second," admitted Simmons.

"And what was the first?"

"It was the incident with Mike Peterson," I said without thinking.

The entire room went silent.

"How did you know about that?" asked Ward.

"I know things. A lot of things," I babbled. Of all the people I could have said that in front of, guess who I picked?

"It's all right, Ward," said a voice from behind us.

I turned to see Coulson.

"She's not a threat and she has clearance to know about it. Sorry, I haven't filled you in about her yet, I'll do that later."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Ward, you can speak six different languages, Simmons, you have two PhDs in fields I can't even pronounce, and Fitz, you _are_ a rocket scientist. So work it out."

He left through the glass doors.

"I do stuff too!" Skye called after him.


	9. Chapter 9

I left the lab shortly after the argument and went up into the main room.

Two soldiers were playing a card game by a window. Ward sat on a couch, reading a book. He looked up as I walked in and sat down on the couch opposite.

I had a feeling he was going to try to get the truth out of me through conversation.

"So… how do you know about Mike Peterson?" he asked in what he thought must have been a conversational tone. Maybe it was because I knew what he was doing, but it didn't sound conversational at all.

"Uh… it's a long story."

"I don't really have too many other places I can go right now."

I frantically searched my mind for something – _anything_ – to say. My gaze fixed on the bloodstains on his white shirt.

"Did you get shot?" I asked.

"It's no big deal."

"You have an interesting definition of 'no big deal'."

He shrugged. "Back to my question?"

I studied my hands. "I'd rather not say. Agent Coulson knows the truth, and he trusts me." I like to think he does, anyhow. "People keep secrets for a reason, Agent Ward."

Reyes walked past us, eying me with suspicion.

It was about time for me to find a hiding spot for when stuff started happening. I'd tried to work out a plan, but really, how could I make one for what was about to happen? The best one I had was to hide until it was over.

My hands shook nervously. Ward was probably thinking I worked for the Rising Tide or worse, with the way I was reacting. Hiding my emotions has never been my strong point.

And I'll admit it. I was scared. Scared that something would go horribly wrong, that I or someone else would die. You never get used to it. Not really. You just learn to deal with it better.

"Hunger Games?" said Skye.

Ward turned toward the sound of her voice.

I stood up and walked away.

Ward's gaze burned into the back of my neck, but he didn't follow me. I didn't look over my shoulder.

I paused for a moment, in the doorway, watching them. I'm not one for shipping fictional couples - well, I do have a few ships - but these people are real to me. Like friends. I don't really mess around with pairings, though, for the most part. The Marvel couples I ship aren't important for the moment. Maybe some other time.

I walked down a dark hallway, heading toward the back of the plane. I could hide in one of the cars, then help when it was necessary. Unless someone found me.

My plans aren't very good, in case you haven't noticed.

Something slammed into the back of my head. I staggered forward, stars dancing in front of my eyes.

Again something hit my head, and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's my fault," said a voice nearby. "I should have learned kung fu."

I groaned and opened my eyes. The bright light made me regret it immediately. I closed them again.

"Are you okay?" asked another voice. Simmons.

Am I okay? Yes, because my regular day includes getting knocked out and waking up with both hands cuffed behind my back. "Head hurts," I said, carefully opening one eye. The light was a little more bearable this time, but still not pleasant.

The door above us swung open and guess who came in? Camilla Reyes.

She came straight down to us.

"You're supposed to be dead," she said to me. "Phillip told me the whole thing was a trick of the Mandarin's. Why?"

"Because they didn't trust the guy who was supposed to shoot me with real firearms, so they just gave him a prop gun instead. If I'd been shot in the head, I would probably be in a coffin right now. I don't have superpowers or anything, if that's what you're thinking." I have abilities, yes, but I wouldn't call them "powers". They're absolutely useless from a practical standpoint, as far as I can tell.

"You were also reported missing at the same time as the Battle of New York."

"Some guy attacked me and a friend. He was connected with S.H.I.E.L.D. and they wanted me out of there before something else happened. As it was, my friend didn't get away and was missing for a couple days."

She removed a piece of neatly folded paper from her pocket. "Phillip had this in his office. You gave it to him before the Battle of New York."

What _had_ I given Coulson before the Battle of New York? Oh… right.

Coulson had agreed to stop pressing me for information if I would write it all down for him, for it to be used or not used as he saw best. I'd trusted him to make the right decision, not knowing what else to do.

"You've been hiding a lot from them, haven't you?" she said, indicating the group.

"Everything I have told them is true. I am _not_ a liar."

"It's not as if you told us anything in any case," muttered Skye.

"You can see the future, can't you?" asked Reyes.

There was a moment of silence.

"Close, but not quite," I replied. "Keep guessing."

She grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me upright.

"Tell me what it is!" she yelled, her face so close to mine little spots of moisture hit my face. Ew.

I said nothing.

My head hit the wall behind me.

Mom and Dad were definitely going to notice the bumps, bruises, and the gashes when I got home. This would take some explaining.

"I'm not asking," she hissed.

"I know."

She switched her grip to my throat. "Tell me. _Now_."

"Not a chance."

For those of you who don't know what it's like to be choked, I'll tell you. Highly unpleasant.

Footsteps pounded nearby. Some one yelled something. Her hands left my throat. I collapsed to the floor. Footsteps retreated away from me.

I lay on the floor, gasping for air, praying that whatever had called her away would cause her to be gone for a long, long time.


	11. Chapter 11

I just sat there on the floor for a while, giving thanks to God for being able to breathe again. You don't know how much you take air for granted until you don't have any, believe me.

"So… what she said," began Ward. "About seeing the future?"

"It's… not what you probably think," I began. There was no getting away from it now. Might as well come completely clean. I hate secrets. "I told Reyes about a friend and me getting attacked last year. What I didn't tell her was who attacked us. You all know what the Tesseract is? Well, it got stolen last year, and the people who'd stolen it were transporting it in a plane." Were they even allowed to know all of this stuff? Well, my story wasn't complete with out it. "Somehow, it fell out. I had a choir retreat nearby. A friend and I were on a walk. We ran into a guy who was looking for it. I recognized him, but not because I'd met him before. It was because I'd seen him in a movie. Called _The Avengers_. You might have heard of Hawkeye?"

"Wait," said Skye. "There aren't any movies about the Avengers."

Not in this universe, anyhow. "Yes, you're right. I'll get to that in a minute. When we saw him, I panicked, didn't know what to do. Said one too many things, accidentally let it slip I knew something that was probably classified, and tried to walk away. He went after us. My friend got caught. I almost did too. My friend slowed him down long enough that I was nearly to the main building before he caught up with me. He didn't know I had a black belt in karate and didn't expect me to put up much of a fight. I caught him off guard just enough that I made it. And that's where it all started."

There was silence as they waited for more.

"A few hours later, Agent Coulson and Agent Romanoff showed up. From the same movie. I was seeing characters from a _movie_. In real life. And one had just attacked me. I didn't know what to do. I tried to hide what I knew, but slipped up and got caught. Should never have tried in the first place, I'm terrible at hiding things. They brought me to the Helicarrier. I knew…" I hesitated. I especially didn't want to tell them this – that people so many people had died and I could have stopped it. "I knew was going to happen. Battle of New York, attack on the Helicarrier, Coulson's death, everything."

"So you're saying that we exist in a _movie_?" asked Ward. "This whole world is from a movie?"

"Actually, no. You all are from a spinoff TV series, but that's not really important since it's all from the same universe."

"Actually, to me, it's _very_ important," said Skye.

"Wait, if you knew what was going to happen… didn't you tell them?" asked Simmons.

I hesitated. "Sort of. I… some times, information needs to be a secret."

"Information that could save lives?" said Ward.

"It could. Or, things could go terribly wrong and more people could die. Or, things could go right, but go bad later. The Avengers were constantly arguing, they couldn't get along. They needed something to avenge in order to bring them together. If I hadn't let something like that happen, then so many things could have gone terribly wrong. I did tell them, sort of. That piece of paper Reyes had? All the information on it. Every detail of what was going to happen. I gave it to him and told him to do what he felt best. I let things happen the way they were supposed to otherwise. And believe me, I understand the consequences my actions have on other people, and myself. Believe me, I wish it didn't have to be this way."

There was silence for a long moment.

"So… if we're part of a TV series… is this an episode?" asked Ward. "Did you know what was going to happen?"

I nodded. "It… needed to happen. You'll find out why very soon, I promise."

And then the door opened again.

Reyes came down the stairs.

She grabbed my shirt, pulling me to my feet and toward the stairs. "I have use for you upstairs."


	12. Chapter 12

Reyes dragged me up the stairs and into a room filled mostly a large table, a screen for the surface. Coulson sat on the floor, hands tied to something behind him.

"Are you okay?" asked Coulson.

"She's stubborn," said Reyes. "But I'm going to find out what she knows and what's going to happen. Sit down," she ordered me.

I sank to the floor. My mind was racing, but I managed to organize my thoughts. The first thing I needed to do was somehow get rid of the handcuffs. In order to do that, I needed a key or something to pick the lock with. Would the wire from one of my earrings work?

"You might not care too much about yourself, but what about him?" she asked.

"I care. But you wouldn't kill him. You need him."

She punched me in the face, knocking me over.

"Hey!" said Coulson.

"I'm fine," I said through a mouthful of blood.

"What about the others in the back? Do you care about them?" asked Reyes.

"Yes, but you still need them, too. Otherwise, Coulson won't do what you ask."

She took a slow, measured breath. "But some people _are_ expendable. You might not care about your own life – you've already proved that – but what about those of your friends? I've been looking through the S.H.I.E.L.D. files from this plane. That girl, Miranda Pond. Once everyone here is dead, who'll warn her to be careful? Or your boyfriend Jack? And what about your family?"

"Jack isn't my boyfriend, I don't even know him that well," I said. "And I would not recommend harassing either of them. If anything happens to me here, they'll know it was you. They'll know to watch out for you. And they'll contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and tell them. The Avengers in particular won't be happy at all."

Our conversation was interrupted by a voice asking Coulson to confirm a flight change.

Reyes grabbed me around the neck, pulling me to my feet again, pressing a gun against my head.

Coulson confirmed the change. "Looks like blue skies from here on out," he added.

I counted mentally. Three… two… one…

An explosion blew a hole in the side of the plane.

My hands still fastened behind my back, I was sucked toward the open hole.

Agent Coulson grabbed my arm, shoving me upwards and behind a ledge so I wasn't in any immediate danger of getting pulled out for a moment. I managed to get my hands out in front of me.

Reyes lunged at me with a knife.

I dodged to one side and head butted her. You get lessons from the Black Widow, stuff starts to rub off after a while. "You shouldn't have threatened my friends," I hissed.

She took a step back to avoid my next attack and fell toward the hole in the plane.

The plane began to level out a bit – a result of Agent May taking out the pilot and taking over for him, I guessed.

How could we breathe up here, with the hole in the side of the plane? You know what, I don't really care all that much. I'm just glad I could breathe at all.

I pulled out one of my earrings and started to work on the lock. Hey, it worked on an episode of _Macgyver_, why not here?

To my great surprise, it actually did work.

"Ivy!" yelled Ward's voice. "Get out of here!"

I was about to obey when a hand grabbed my arm, pulling me backwards.

My head snapped back into my attacker's face. I followed up with an elbow to the head, turning and driving a knee into his stomach. Another kick sent the soldier staggering backwards.

I try to use violence as a last resort. I don't particularly want to hurt people. However, if someone's coming at me and wants to kill me or do something horrible to me or to someone else, and it doesn't seem likely they'll respond to reason, I most certainly am not going to just stand there and let them.


	13. Chapter 13

Then Agent Ward stepped in front of me and knocked him over with a hard punch.

"Not bad," was the only comment I got from him.

Actually, as arrogant as this will sound, I have to agree. That _was_ one of my more shining moments as a martial artist.

I moved along the wall toward Fitz, Simmons, and Skye, who were attached to cables so they wouldn't get pulled out of the plane. Seemed like a good plan to me.

I made my way toward them. Simmons grabbed my hand, pulling me toward them. I latched onto the cable with both hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"That can wait until later," I replied.

One of the remaining soldiers grabbed the cable and started to pull himself toward us.

"Oh, no you don't," I said.

I moved along the cable toward him. This one had seen what I'd done to his friend and moved quickly, kicking me in the midsection. Something snapped under his foot.

I let go with one hand, staggering back, then regained my grip and twisted, kicking out. My foot connected with his jaw. I reached forward, grabbing his head with one hand, then brought it down onto my knee. Something made a rather sickening crunch, but I did it again, then let go and kneed him.

Somehow, he managed to keep his grip on the cable, but he was obviously feeling the effects of my attacks. Blood poured out of his nose and down his face.

In one last effort, he kicked to my hand that gripped the cable. Several bones in my hand snapped and I released my grip on the cable.

I went flying toward the hole.

Probably would have flown out, too, if Skye hadn't grabbed my arm on the way out.

She probably couldn't have held onto me for long, but a split second later I latched onto the cable with both hands.

She suddenly unattached herself from the cable and began to make her way over to something in a corner.

"What are you doing?" yelled Simmons.

A moment later, a huge yellow raft inflated. It flew toward the hole, blocking it. Ward hit the raft.

For a moment, there was silence.

It held in place.

Coulson turned to Reyes, who lay on the floor.

"Told you they were good."

I sat down on the floor, next to the wall, and began to inspect my various injuries. This was the most injuries I'd managed to sustain on one of my outings. One knee of my jeans was blood soaked, and the red liquid also splattered my shirt. Everything was kind of fuzzy – I put it down to all the punches to the face and head. Every breath hurt – I put that down to the broken rib. That and my eye was swelling almost shut from where I'd gotten punched.

Agent Simmons dropped down in front of me. "Describe your injuries."

"Think I broke a rib and some fingers. Took a couple blows to the head. I'm seeing things weird. I think it's a concussion." Sadly, it wasn't my first. And probably not the last. "You saw me get choked." My wrists had several cuts, too, but that was the last of my problems.

"I wouldn't be surprised. How does your throat feel?" She grabbed my hand to inspect the broken fingers.

I almost yelled in pain, but managed to keep it in. "I seem to be breathing fine. I can't wait to figure out how we're going to explain this to my parents."

"We're working on something," said Coulson.

"Thank you," I said.

After this, I just wanted to get home and sleep for a week.


	14. Chapter 14

The moment we got to the nearest base they had a doctor come onto the plane to take a look at me. He took care of my various injuries and gave instructions on what I should do so they could heal, then left.

I joined the team later on the back of the plane while they watched the piece of technology get shot off to the sun.

Ward, Simmons, and Fitz sat on the back of the plane, chatting. Skye stood slightly behind them, holding her cell phone.

She glanced at me. "Ivy? Can I just ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

We walked back into the plane, to her bunk.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions. About S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Okay. Ask whatever you want, and I'll give you an honest answer."

"When they found out about your ability, what did they do?"

"At the time, they were busy dealing an alien invasion. I wasn't exactly their top priority. They brought me to one of their bases because they wanted to talk to me and figure out exactly what was going on. I didn't know at the time, but a… friend cleared it up for me."

"A friend?"

"It's complicated. But he knew about my abilities and explained them to me. Don't know why he didn't do it before – probably thought if I didn't have to know yet, it would be best if I didn't. I have to agree. After the Battle of New York, they let me go home – mostly, I suspect, because certain members of the Avengers may have displayed their displeasure at the idea of my being kept there without my consent. The Hulk being one of them. And Tony Stark. And Captain America."

"That would do it – wait, you've met the Avengers?"

"All six, though I didn't really get to know any of them at the time."

She paused a moment, probably trying to keep herself from asking all kinds of questions. She seemed to think for a moment. "Do you trust S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"No, not on a whole, not really. I trust people within it – I trust Coulson and some of the agents, but not everyone. Not really. I do however, respect what they're trying to do." I took a deep breath. "Skye… I know. About the Rising Tide. About what they want."

Her face went white.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Skye, don't worry. But I have a request. Don't tell _anyone_ about me. Anyone. Especially not anybody in the Rising Tide or anyone else in S.H.I.E.L.D.. Like Ward told you. People keep secrets for a reason."

"Don't worry. No one will hear it from me. Not the Rising Tide, no one."

"Thank you. Did you have any other questions?"

"What should I do? About what they want."

"I can't tell you that, Skye. Only you can make your own decisions. Anything else?"

She shook her head. "Any time you want, my offer of a whole new life still stands."

"I'll remember that. Thanks."

I climbed out just in time to see Simmons.

"There you are!" she said. "Coulson sent me to tell you that we're spending a few days here while everything is fixed, and that we can take you home ourselves. They're just dealing with a few problems at the moment, or they'd do it immediately."

"Thank you," I said.

All I really wanted now was to get home. But in the meantime, things could be worse.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to a hand shaking me. I tensed, then remembered where I was and opened my eyes.

Simmons looked down. "I hate to wake you up, but they want to start work in here. If you want, you can come down to the lab. We're planning a few changes – we're thinking a fish tank might be nice in the main area. Coulson liked the idea."

I considered telling her that the director was just going to tell him to forget about it, but decided that, as helpful as it would be, it would probably also sound creepy.

I followed her to the lab. The glass in that area had already been repaired.

I somehow managed to completely forget about the fact Director Fury would be paying a visit until I left the lab for a moment and heard him yelling. How I forgot _that_, I have no idea.

"Really! Really Coulson? Six days?" he yelled. "It only took you six days to take a completely renovated piece of state of the art machinery and turn it into scrap?"

I paused, listening.

"Don't talk to me about authority! Do you know how much this plane cost?" His volume lessened, making it harder to hear. "You know, I have the authority to downgrade you to a Winnebago. Well, I want it fixed just the way you found it, so don't have FitzSimmons going making modifications like… a fish tank."

A moment later, Director Fury emerged, muttering "talking to me about authority."

He spotted me in the exact same moment. He stopped.

"You know, every time you show up, something big gets destroyed."

"Hello, Director Fury. Yes, I'm aware of that." It would be destroyed even if I wasn't around.

"And I suppose now we have to make up something to tell your parents so you can go home."

I said nothing.

"You know, one day you're going to have to tell them."

"Believe me, Sir, I'm aware of that."

"I would like to ask that the information that Agent Coulson is alive will not leave this plane."

"Yes, Sir."

He turned and walked away, past Lola and outside. I walked back to the lab.

A few minutes later, the doors to the lab opened and a woman with red hair entered.

Both Fitz and Simmon's jaws dropped.

"Ivy," said Agent Romanoff. "I was on a mission and heard about what happened."

"How'd you find out I was here?" I asked.

"I have my ways."

FitzSimmons stood, staring, jaws dropped.

"How many people saw you here that survived the incident, aside from the S.H.I.E.L.D agents?" asked Agent Romanoff.

"One." The soldiers had been pulled out of the hole in the side of the plane.

"Reyes?"

"Yes. And she knows about… what my _other_ abilities include."

"I'll deal with it."

I nodded, deciding it might be best not to ask for more information.

"Nice to see you again."

And then she went the same way the director had.


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't that long of a flight home after the Bus was repaired. I slept through most of it and only woke up to Coulson shaking me awake.

"I'm taking you home," he said.

I said my goodbyes to everyone. I'd miss everyone, though I'm sure I'll see them again all too soon.

We walked out to the back.

"Let's take Lola," said Coulson.

There are some little perks to being able to travel between dimensions, no matter much I might hate it sometimes.

The drive home was fairly quiet, until we reached my neighborhood.

"About Skye…" said Coulson. "I just want to know… is she on our side? I know you probably won't tell me, but…"

I carefully considered an answer. "I don't what to think yet, to be honest. Watch her, see what she does." Yes, I know she's a mole for the Rising Tide. But I'm very sure she is on their side, ultimately.

We pulled up in front of my house.

The front door swung open and Mom came out. She walked across the lawn to us. "Thank you for bringing her back, Mr. Coulson." She turned to me. "That's the third you've done this, vanishing and leaving us worrying."

"Believe me," I said, stepping out of the car and giving her a hug. "I don't do it on purpose."

My brother Ryan came out after Mom. "You missed two of my concerts."

I think that's his way of saying "good to see you're alive after going missing for a week".

"I just need to go over a few things with you, Mrs. Williams, it shouldn't take long," said Agent Coulson.

He and Mom went inside, followed by Ryan. I stayed on the lawn. It was good to be home. Our German Shepard, Bucky, ran up to me, wagging his tail and jumping all over me.

"Down, boy!" I ordered, and started petting him.

Coulson had said that our story for why I had stayed was that I'd been separated from the group, and the explanation for my injuries was an explosion at the excavations - everyone had been evacuated because of some sort of explosive substance that they'd found.

I'm not entirely sure my family buys the stories S.H.I.E.L.D. gives them, but they haven't asked me about them yet, so I suppose they either haven't got a better explanation or they really do believe them.

A pair of arms grabbed me from behind in a hug.

I twisted around, surprised.

Sharon beamed up at me. "Good to see you! Are you okay?"

"As good as can be expected."

Miranda joined her on the lawn. Jack and Carmen weren't back yet from the trip.

"Good to see that you're okay," said Miranda, taking her turn to give me a hug. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, really. Nothing some downtime won't fix."

Some downtime which I probably won't get much of, with _Thor 2_ coming up.

**And that's the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. _We Don't Belong Here: Thor 2_ is already up for those who want to find out what happens next.  
**


End file.
